In a Daze it all changes
by McIvorGem77
Summary: Naruto went from high society to leader of a gang and Sasuke went from having a family to trying to commit suicide, Maybe they can help each other or will it become too deadly.


Here is a story about how a Leader of the most brutal gang had fallen in love with a 19year old college student from Alabama.

Naruto had always told himself from a young age that he would never live by society, he grew up in that environment and he hated it, at the age of 15 he had run away to New York. When he arrived at New York he had lived on the streets until he became 18, where he was able to get a job as a Escort, he had given that job up when he had met his best friend Kiba, Kiba was in the same situation as Naruto, he had run away from home at a young age and was now looking for a way to survive.

They had met at the grand opening of the new club Scuzz, they had talked all night and since then, the two have been attached at the hip, soon after they met, Kiba had introduced Naruto to some of his mates and soon after they had decided to create a gang. From then on the gang had been building up its rep until they became the most fearsome gang in New York.

Sasuke had a simple life in Alabama, he was popular, he was smart, and he had a good family. Life couldn't of been any better for him. But on May 24th the Uchiha family had gotten into a car accident and within 12 hours Sasuke had lost everything, His mum, dad and older brother had been killed. He had gotten away with only a 7inch deep cut along his side and a few cuts along his arms and thighs.

He had tried to commit suicide plenty of times between the age of 12 – 17 but when he had tried to swallow a whole bottle of sleeping pills he had found in his adopted parents bathroom and had failed again, he had decided to sort out his life and move to New York. He had gotten a bar tending job at a club called Scuzz and his first shift was that very night. He had found an apartment which was kind of a dump but the only one he could afford atm, so he would have to live with it.

His boss had told him to wear something tight and so he would attract more customers to the bar and make a profit of the young raven's good looks, Sasuke would have thrown a fit at being used for his looks but he needed the job and the money so he shut his mouth and kept quite.

The first night on the job had started out alright, he had worn tight leather pants and a black tank top with tears at the front showing off his taunt stomach, the outfit had been approved by his boss and Sasuke soon saw why, the bar was packed with customers trying to get his attention by shouting 'Hey Sexy' or waving money around but he soon learned to ignore most of what they said and continued on with his job.

Naruto had decided that he wanted to hang out with the gang tonight, he had nothing planned and didn't want to stay in the house. They had decided to meet at Scuzz about 11:30pm.

When he had entered the club, he noticed that it was more crowded than usual and because he was 6ft 1 he could see over the crowd, he noticed that most of the other customers attention was being focused upon a raven haired bar tender who Naruto had never seen before. _'hmm must be new'_ but he put that thought to the back of his head and focused on finding the rest of the gang.

By the time he located the gang he saw that they too had noticed the new bar tender.

'Hey Guys, Who's the new meat at the bar?' Naruto yelled over the music.

'Hey Beast' everyone shouted back at Naruto, the gang had decided to nickname Naruto Beast because he was tall, muscular and fucking crazy.

'No one knows who the new guy is but I managed to convince the manager that he should be our personal waiter for tonight' Kiba had replied with a rather creepy grin on his face.

'HAHA legend Dog' Naruto patted Kiba on the back and waited for the raven to come over and start serving them.

They had waited half an hour before their 'Waiter' had arrived at their table.

'Hi, what drinks do you want?' he questioned towards the rather large group of men that were a bit too happy to see him.

'How about you tell us your name first sweet cheeks?' Kiba replied to the rather monotone voice of the waiter.

'How about you stop smiling at me it's creeping me out and order a fucking drink hmm?'

'Who the hell do you think you are you little brat' Kiba screamed while managing to grab a hold of the waiters shirt.

'Kiba sit!' Naruto said in a sickly nice tone.

Kiba quickly let go of the waiter and sat like he was told, Naruto stood up in front of the waiter blocking him so the other gang members weren't able to see the waiter.

'Sorry about him, he has anger issues' Naruto very gently caressed the raven's naked arms and leaned forwards to whisper directly into the others ears 'Now why don't you tell ME your name?'

'Sasuke' the raven whispered

'Well Sasuke how about you grab 10 beers and a water'

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow to the request of water.

'Water?' he questioned

'Well yeah, I can't meet a beauty like you and let them leave without me buying them a drink now can I?, go on then go get the drinks' as Sasuke turned to leave the group he felt a hand gently caress his leather clad bum, he turned to see who and came face to face with deep ocean blue eyes.

'Couldn't resist babe' with that Naruto winked at Sasuke and returned to his seat.


End file.
